super_mums_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
'Baby and Toddler Recipes' 'Porridge Fingers' 4 tbsp of milk or water 4 tbsp oats. Mix together well in a little dish with a flat bottom. Microwave on high for 2 mins. The mixture will firm up but still be quite soft. Tip it out onto a plate and cut up into fingers to cool. You can mix in fruit or fruit purée before microwaving for a bit of variety. 'Cheesy leek, sweet potato and cauliflower' 1 sweet potato, peeled and cut into chunks 15gm butter 25gm leek, washed and sliced 225ml boiling water 75gm cauliflower cut into florets 25gm grated cheddar cheese Method Heat the butter in a pan and add the leek, Cook for about 3 minutes until softened. Add the sweet potato, pour over the water and cook for 5 minutes. Add the cauliflower and continue to cook for 5 minutes. Strain the vegetables, reserving the liquid. Mash the vegetables together with about 100ml of the reserved cooking liquid and the grated cheese. 'Lentils with carrot and coriander' 4 tbsp red lentils 1 medium potato , peeled and diced 1 large carrot, peeled and diced 1/2 tsp coriander 200ml water 1/2 orange (squeezed) Method Rinse the lentils thoroughly and place in a pan with the vegetables, water and coriander and cover with a tight fitting lid. Bring to the boil. Reduce heat and simmer for 30 minutes until the vegetables are tender and the lentils are soft. Add the orange juice and mash together. ************************************************************************************ 'Butternut squash with alphabet pasta (for 7+ months)' 300gm butternut squash, peeled and cubed 2 - 3 tbsp alphabet soup pasta 30gm butter 1/2 tbsp chopped fresh sage Method Put the squash in a steamer and cook until tender, about 15 minutes. Mash with 4 tablespoons of wather from the bottom of the steamer. Meanwhile cook the pasta in boiling water according to packet instructions and drain. Melt the butter in a pan, add the sage and cook gently for 1 minute. Mix with the squash and pasta. ********************************************************************************* 'Breakfast surprise (7+ months)' 2 tbsp oats 3 tbsp milk 3tbsp water 1 tbsp natural full fat yoghurt 75gm sultanas 1 small apple Method Put all the ingredients in a bowl, but not the apple. Cover and store in the fridge overnight. Before serving, grate the apple and stir into the oatmixture. Serve cold in the summer or heat gently to serve warm in the winter. **************************************************************************************** 'Breakfast pancakes (7+ months)' 50g plain flour 25g self-raising wholemeal flour 1/2 teaspoon baking powder 1 egg 75ml full-fat milk 1 teaspoon sugar pinch cinnamon Makes 12 mini pancakes for breakfast **************************************************************************************** 'Baby's bolognaise (7+ months)' 1 tbsp vegetable oil (or olive oil) 1/2 small onion, peeld and finely chopped 1 small garlic clove, crushed 15gm celery, finely chopped 30gm carrots, peeled and grated 125gm lean minced beef 1/2 tsp tomato puree 1/2 tin of chopped tomatoes 90ml boiling water 45gm spaghetti Method Warm the oil in a pan, add the onion, garlic, and celery and fry for 3-4 minutes. Add the grated carrots and cook for 2 minutes. Add the minced beef and stir until browned. (I however prefer to fry the minced beef before and drain of all fat). Then i add this to onion celery and garlic. Stir in the tomato puree, tinned tomatoes and boiling water. Bring the mixture to the boil, reduce the heat, cover and cook for about 10 minutes. Cook the spaghetti in boiling water, according to the packet instructions. Drain and chop into small pieces. You may need to blend the spaghetti bolognaise sauce for a few seconds as some babies can find the texture of red meat too chewy. ************************************************************************************ Simple Toddler Meals Simple stir fry Meat, onion, garlic and whatever veg you have in, plus noodles Use Amoy soya sauce, the reduced salt one Very tasty and healthy Easy spaghetti Bolognese Fry a little garlic, throw in some chopped onions, then a while later some mince. Once that's browned, chuck on some passatta and add some herbs. Leave that to reduce down for a while. Meanwhile cook some spaghetti. Bean and potato bake Tin of low salt beans, tin of chopped tomatoes, whatever veg you want, boiled potatoes put some cheese on top, and put in oven for 20ish mins Chickpeas & vegetables Tin of chickpeas, chopped tomatoes, potatoes, carrot and some flavours e.g. garlic, parsley etc. and then a cheesy scone topping. Easy to freeze Laura's favourite gloopy mess! Cut some bacon up in pieces, fry it up. Cook some baked beans and some pasta. When beans are done, add a lot of cheese. Mix it all together into one gloopy mess! Laura absolutely loves it! She calls it her favourite meal and it was born out of mummy looking in the cupboards and not knowing what to cook Quick pasta sauce Fried onions, chopped tomatoes or passata poured over the top, basil added and a bit of pepper then simmer for 15 mins ish. Tastes great on pasta, even better with a bit of cheese on top, and the sauce can be frozen Broccoli & Cauliflower cheese with bacon bits I fry tiny bits of streaky bacon (like 0.5-1cm) in my non-stick sauce pan, remove them from pan when just crispy & add a generous large knob of butter to pan & make a roux with some plain flour (?2heaped tbsp?) whisk in milk enough to make a thick smooth sauce, add a large handful grated mature cheddar & add in steamed tiny bite size florettes of cauliflower & broccoli (these have been steaming for 3-4 mins while doing the sauce). Add the bacon back in. I can do the whole thing in under 10 mins if you get all the stuff you need out first & grate the cheese at the beginning. Sweetcorn pancakes 30g of plain flour, 225g tin of no salt added sweetcorn, 2 chopped spring onions, one egg, hand blend a bit to desired consistency for child. Fry gently 1.5 mins on each side. Can be served hot or cold. Also can mix in peas, chopped peppers etc. ************************************************************************************ Wholewheat pancakes / waffles 2 eggs, beaten 1 3/4 cups skim milk 1/4 cup canola oil 1/4 cup unsweetened applesauce 1 teaspoon vanilla extract 1 cup whole wheat pastry flour 1/2 cup flax seed meal 1/4 cup wheat germ 1/4 cup all-purpose flour 4 teaspoons baking powder 1 tablespoon sugar 1/4 tsp salt Directions: # In a large bowl, whisk together the eggs, milk, oil, applesauce, and vanilla. Beat in whole wheat pastry flour, flax seed meal, wheat germ, all-purpose flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt until batter is smooth. # 2. Preheat a waffle iron, and coat with cooking spray. Pour batter into waffle iron in batches, and cook until crisp and golden brown. 'Recipes for the Whole Family' 'Beef and Broccoli Stir Fry' Serves 4 1 tbsp soy sauce 2 tsp ground ginger 1/4 tsp sugar 2 tsp corn flour 3 minced cloves of garlic 1 tbsp cooking oil 1 onion, chopped 1 head broccoli, cut into small pieces Cooked beef cut into strips Mix soy sauce, ground ginger, sugar, cornstarch and garlic; set aside. Heat cooking oil in a pan, add broccoli and onion and cook for 5 minutes. Add beef and cook for 3 minutes. Add soy sauce mixture and cook an additional 3 minutes, stirring all the time. Serve with rice or noodles 'Pork Stroganoff' Serves 4 Pork escalopes cut into thin strips (you could use beef instead) 1 onion thinly sliced 100g mushrooms sliced 100ml stock 1 tub of crème fraiche (I use low-fat) 1/2 tsp paprika Lightly brown the pork then remove from the pan. Fry the onions and mushrooms for couple of mins (in a drop of vegetable/olive oil) until the onion starts to soften. Return the pork to the pan and add the stock. Simmer for a few mins, until the pork is cooked through. Add the crème fraiche and paprika Stir well and cook for 2 mins to heat through. Serve with green vegetables and rice or pasta. 'Creamy Stir Fry' Fry onions and garlic Add thyme or some sort of herb Add pork or chicken or turkey bits Add chopped mushrooms When it's all cooked take off the heat and stir in creme fraiche or other cream type substance 'Easy Egg Fried Rice' For family of 5... Cook rice and cook bacon (used half a pack) cook any veg you've got (I've tried courgettes, broc, peas, cabbage) once all done put everything together in a frying pan or wok with 4 or 5 eggs broken into it and stir... Add seasoning, soya sauce or other... We've even had it with ketchup! Oh don't forget the onions and garlic if you like! 'Courgette Pasta' 1 courgette, grate on cheese grater and fry in a little olive oil with 2 crushed garlic cloves to soften. Add tub of cream cheese and zest of half a lemon. Season with salt and pepper. Cook pasta and stir sauce through, add a bit more grated cheese to serve. 'Lazy Pasta Sauces' # Take half an onion and blitz it in the food processor then bung that in a frying pan with oil to soften. Meanwhile apply the same food processor treatment to a load of mushrooms and add to pan. Add tub of cream cheese and fresh parsley and hey presto, another lazy pasta sauce. My 2 year old nephew laps up acres of this. # Fried onion, passata and basil OR # Fried onion, throw in other frozen veg e.g. peppers, peas, sweetcorn or whatever you fancy plus passata with cumin and coriander. Both perfect with pasta and plenty of cheese on top # Pasta, olive oil, lemon zest and grated Parmesan. 'Veggie no-chilli-con-carne' Popular here, ready in 5 mins if you use microwave rice! Just chuck together any veg you can find (chopped), fry it, throw in a tin of tomatoes and a tin of some kind of pulse. Really simple and useful if you're due a big shop and only have basics left. 'Roasted garlic veg with pasta' Roasted garlic veg with pasta and a cream and cheese sauce (sounds posh, but not when you use a bag of frozen garlic roasted med veg that you just bung in the microwave and some cream cheese or a laughing cow cheese triangle melted on it and the pasta for the sauce) my little girl and me both love it lol! 'Chicken Curry' Chicken breast, fry with garlic and chopped onion... sprinkle of turmeric, cumin, salt and pepper curry powder, paprika tablespoon of lemon juice and 1/4 cup of water and fry low heat... 'Rolly Polly Sandwiches' Basically a pile of wraps and bowls of various fillings in a make your own style buffet. I sometimes plan this e.g. The other week we had sausages in spicy tomato sauce, cream cheese and salad, but tonight it was more of a leftover 'I can't be bothered' version with bowls of grated cheese, grated carrot, hummus, tinned mackerel and cherry tomatoes. The good thing about it, is there's always something to please everyone. 'Cheese & Garlic Pasta' Boil pasta. Cut up as much ham as you want (we usually use a full pack). Get raw (yes, really!) mashed garlic - we usually have about a clove per person but it's personal preference really - and mix it into a pot of cottage cheese. When pasta is done, mix everything together in one gloopy mess. You can add to it by covering with grated cheese and chunks of Stilton but it's not healthy then, although it is tasty! Butternut Squash Fritters Roast butternut squash and scoop out and mash with 200g sr flour, 2 eggs, 300g cottage cheese, sage and pepper. Fry until cooked through and golden brown. 'Leek & Potato Soup' 1 leek 3 potatoes 3 rasgers of smoked bacon olive oil to stop leek sticking in croc pot pint and a half of water pork stock cube blitz leek and potatoe soup 4 potions xx very tasty Dessert Mug Brownie Ingredients: 2 Tablespoons butter, melted 2 Tablespoons water 1/4 teaspoon vanilla 1 dash salt 4 Tablespoons sugar 2 Tablespoons unsweetened cocoa powder 4 Tablespoons flour Directions: 1. In a big coffee mug mix butter, water, vanilla, and salt. Mix well. 2. Add sugar and mix. Add cocoa and mix. Add flour and mix. 3. Microwave 60 to 90 seconds. Allow to cool slightly before eating. Easy Cupcakes 6oz self raising flour 6oz caster sugar 6oz marg/butter 3 eggs Chuck it all in & mix, cooks in about 15 mins @ 180 ish x We usually add choc chips, or raisins/cherries, sometimes chopped apple. And we ice with butter cream or water icing. Add some cocoa power if you fancy chocolate ones - just add to taste